The Triplets Who Lived
by KaraLinda
Summary: Set after HBP, Harry meets an Amercian witch unaware of the connection they share along with a third unknown party
1. Callie

The Triplets Who Lived

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Callie and Karen Sandsmark. HP belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Hico, Texas:

Callie paced her room nervously, she had just recieved her Hogwarts letter yesterday. Plopping on her bedshe recalled her family's reaction to the letter her mom was thrilled that her daughte would be going to one of the best wizarding schools in Europe. Pulling out the letter from her backpack, Callie reread it for the hundredth time since it came.

_" Dear Miss Sandsmark,_

_I am pleased to nform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a list of school supplies you will need at the start of term_

_Sincerly,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress"_

" Callie!" her mother called upstairs causing her to jump. "Yes Mom?" she replied. "Are you ready? " Mrs. Sandsmark asked. "Yes," Callie answered glancing at her bags. "Okay I'll get your bags and you come on downstairs. We are going by the Floo", her mom said as Callie ran downstairs to get ready to go while her bags came floating down afte her.

Mrs. Sandsmark stood next to the fireplace waiting for her daughter to come. " I'm ready," Callie said while fastening her cloak. "Good. Now remember to say Diagon Alley, England loud and clear. Don't swallow any soot," Karen Sandsmark instructed her daughter. " Now go on, I'll be right behind with your bags." Callie took the floo powder from her mother, stepping in the fire place and yelled," DIAGON ALLEY, ENGLAND!"

"Oof," Callie grunted as she landed in the middle of the Leaky Cauldron, standing up and dusting off her jeans, she looks around seeing witches and wizards, young and old, chatting and having lunch when a voice shouts," RONALD WEASLEY! YOU WILL NOT DO SUCH A THING!" Callie turned and saw a young redheaded boy being scolded by his mother. " But Mum, Harry needs mine and Hermione's help. And we said we would right after Bill's wedding," the redhead who Callie assumed was Ron, replied. " My final answer is no, you are going back to school, no buts about it," said Mrs. Weasley. " As for young Harry, I can't stop him from not going to school but I strongly suggest that he goes back," she shot a look at the young darkhaired wizard standing next to Ron. " Now I suggest the two of you go back upstairs and start packingfor the trip to Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall is expecting the three of you to be t the Welcome Feast, be sure to oblige her." Mrs. Weasley shooed both boys upstairs to their rooms as Callie watched, when the boy called Harry stopped and briefly locks eyes with her, before following his friend.

"Ah, Karen," a voice says casuing Callie to jump." It's good to see you again." Callie realized, that the plump redheaded woman, who she heard scolding her son, was addressing her mother. Karen nodded," It's good to see you too, Molly. My daughter Callie will be attending Hogwarts for her seventh year." "Oh really?" the redheade witch asks. "Yes." Both women continued to chat when a young bushied hair woman comes through the doors. Callie saw the young witch struggling with her trunks and went over to her. "Hi. Name's Callie Sandsmark, do you need any help?" The young woman looked up and replied," Yes, thank you." With a flick of her wrist Callie levitated the trunks." Where are you staying...?" Callie asked. " Hermione Granger," the teen replied. " And follow me." Both girls went upstairs and stopped at Room 10. " Here we are," Hermione said. " And thank ou once again Callie." Callie nodded.

A/N: This my first Harry Potter Fanfic so please review. You may also check out my other story : Teen Titans: Return of Kon-El.


	2. Dreams

Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Callie Sandsmark. HP belongs to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: This a very short chapter, because it goes back and forth between Harry and Callie's POV, don't worry there will be a longer one soon.

Inside Room 11, Harry Potter paced while his friend Ron complained about his mother's orders. " Ron, you're giving me a headache," said Harry as he sat down in a nearby chair. Ron immediately stopped complaining and started to talk so fast that Harry couldn't understand a word he was saying when his right temple began to throb." Blimey, my scar hasn't hurt this bad since 5th year," mutterd Harry while rubbling his forehead. " Hey Ron, did you see that girl watching us?" Harry suddenly asked. Ron lookd up," You mean the one from America?" " Yeah, her." "Why?" the redhead asked. "I dunno. She seems familar that's all." The young wizard replied looking out the window.

* * *

The next day Callie bolted upright in bed gasping. 'Got to warn him,' she thought as she quickly dressed then ran down the hall to Room 11. Knocking rapidly, she tried to keep herself calm, which was very difficult while being in a nervous state. Suddenly the door opens revealing the young boy with dark, untidy hair and green eyes. " Yes?" he asks. "Can I help you?" Callie shook her head, " No you can't , but you can help the world by going back to Hogwarts." With that she promptly fainted.

* * *

Harry watched the flames flicker in the fireplace as waited for the young girl to wake up. He had just gotten up when a knock sounded and saw the young American girl standing there. "Can I help you?" he had asked. "No," she replied. "But you can help the world by going back to Hogwarts." Then she fainted, and he took her to his bed and called on Hermione and Ron. Harry glanced over at his his friends, who were talking quietly about school and their mission. He turned back to the fireplace, his thoughts wandering to Ginny, when a groan came from the bed. He got up and saw that the young girl was awake.

* * *

Callie woke up and found herself in another room. Remembering whar happened, she asked the black haired boy for a glass of water. "What made you come down here?" he asked aftr she was done. Callie sat up and explained the dream she had the night before. " So I just knew I had to warn you," she finished. The boy nodded," Warn me? Of what ?" Callie shrugged, "I'm not sure." "Why Harry?" the gingerhaired boy asked. Callie frowned," Harry? Whose Harry?" The dark haired wizard smiled," I'm Harry, Harry Potter and these are my friends: Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Callie smiled back," I'm Callie Sandsmark, and I believe I met Hermione yesterday." Hermione smiled at Callie after giving Ron a punch in the ribs for being an idiot. 

A/N: This is my first HP fanfic reviews would be great! Be sure to check out my other story on my profile.


	3. Friends

As they walked down Diagon Alley, Harry turns to Callie and asks," So, your dream indicated that I have to go back to Hogwarts this year?" Callie nods, trying to keep up with Ron and Hermione after they left Flourish and Botts, and headed to the Weasly twins joke shop; Weasly Wizard Wheezes( Callie wanted to meet Ron's older brothers and check the shop out). "What dream and who is this?" asks Fred who opened the door to let in the trio. Harry grinned," This Callie Sandsmark, an exchange student from the States" "Oh, I'm Fred Weasly and that git over there is my brother George. Harry I hope you know that we have a bit of a celebration coming this Saturday," Fred shoots Harry a look, who slaps himself in the face. "Fleur and Bill's wedding," Harry gave a sheepish look at George who just emerged from a barrel full of Shield Hats. " I forgot, but I'll be there."

Callie looked at the twins, then at Harry and asked, " Fleur? Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons?" Harry and and the twins nod."Yeah, do you know her? asked George. Callie shook her head, "No, but I know her cousin and I think she might be your cousin too George. Their family is part veela." Harry avoided Callie's gaze because he knew that Fleur was part veela. " Also my mother is knows Mrs. Weasly, so I'm not that much out of the loop. I hope that Somebody nice is the head of the school." Harry nods.

As they left and headed for the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione brought up a subject that Callie hadn't thought of for while. " Since you're going to Hogwarts this year, what house are you going to be in?" Hermione looked expectenly at Callie, who stopped in her tracks and frowned. "I'm not sure Hermione," she answered. "I hope you're in Gryffindor," Ron piped up while the other two nodded.

* * *

"Tell me again how to get on Platform 9 3/4?" asked Callie nervously as she stared at the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. "Simple," replied Hermione." You just have to go straight at the wall and there you are. Watch Harry and Ron." She motioned for both boys to go through. Since Callie was new to the British Wizarding World, Fleur accepted her as a guest at her wedding, which went real well, and much to Mrs. Weasly's relief the trio told her they were going back to school. "Callie," said Hermione's voice jarring Callie out of her thoughts and just in time to see Harry and Ron disappear throught the wall. "Ready?" Her friend asked. Callie nodded, biting her lip and leaned against the wall next to Hermione before almost falling on top of Harry.

"WOW!" breathed Callie, looking up at the scarlet steam engine bearing the name _Hogwarts Express. _"The train is huge!" Callie looked at the other three and they went to find an empty compartment to themselves. After putting their trunks up, Hermione nudged Ron saying," Come on we have to go give orders tothe new prefects." Callie quirked an eyebrow at Harry who just shook his head and replied, " They're Head Boy and Girl." "Oh." While waiting for Ron and Hermione to get back, Harry and Callie bid their time playing Wizard's Chess(Harry won) and Exploding Snap(Calie won).

"Hey Harry," a voice comes from the door, Callie looks up and sees a redheaded girl standing there. She lances at Harry who replied," Hey Ginny. Oh, this is Callie Sandsmark, she tranferred to Hogwarts from America. Calie, this is Ginny Wealsy, Ron's sister." Ginny sat down next to Callie and began to ask what America was like, which Callie was happy to answer. Glancing at Harry every once and while, Callie got the feeling that Ginny meant more to Harry than just a friend.


	4. Sorting

"WHAT?!" screamed Minerva McGonagall to absoloutely no one throwing down a letter that she received that morning by owl. She truned to face the potrait of her predessor, Albus Dumledore who was smiling while chatting with his predessor. "Albus," hissed Minerva. " What's the meaning of this?" "Oh," Albus' potrait said. " You have the letter. Well Lily and James asked me to seprate the children for saftey reasons. They also nade sure no one knew about their daughters. You're going to have to tell Harry when he comes." With that Albus left his frame. " By the way he's on his way," the former headmaster said sticking his head back in. Exsprated, Minerva sat down in her chair. 'Might as well get ready for the feast,' she thought. 'Potter will be shocked, I certainly am.'

The Great Hall was not as full as it was the year before due to some students staying home under the circumstances. The Gryffindor table was the fullest of thm all. Looking up at the Head Table, Harry saw someone he wasn't expecting to see. "Hey, look," he nudges Ron and Herniome." It's Remus!" Ron and Hermione gave Harry a surprised look after seein their favorite teacher.

Professor Flitwick came up to the front of the Hall and called out to the small crowd of first years. "DELACOUR, GABRILLE!" he squeaked. Th silvery blonde girl sat on the stool while the professor placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat shouted. Gabrille jumped and went to sit next to Ginny. Two more first years went into Hufflepuff, three went into Ravenclaw, and one went into Slytherin. Then it was Callie's turn.

"SANDSMARK, CALLIE!" called the little wizard. Callie nervously sat down on the stool as Flitwick placed the Hat on her head. "Well," the hat spoke mentally to Callie. " You're tough just like Mr. Potter. Hmm, which house shall I put you in? I know. GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted the last word out loud to the crowd. Callie jumped up an ran to the Gryffindor table where everybody was clapping, happy to have an American in their midst.

**A/N: **I'm sorry it's a short chapter but I'll get another chapter as soon I as can.

REVIEWS PLEASE!!


	5. Author's Note

**_A/N: _**I'm very sorry, but I've been very busy lately, and I have other projects lying around.


	6. AN

A/N:

I'm sorry this isn't a chapter, but an author's note. I currently have a bit of writers block and RL is pretty hectic now. Also my grandpa had a triple bypass back in April and my mother is getting ready to sell our country houses.

Also all my hard copies of my stories that I hand wrote are lost. So I ask for patience and anybody ideas of how to get restarted on my stories. Of course if anyone wants to help cowrite please PM me. I could use a fresh outlook and some help.

Thank you


End file.
